The compressible laminated cloth of the prior art is composed of a thin sheet of knitcloth and a thin sheet of a foam elastic material, which are pressed together. The foam elastic material is generally foam cotton, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA), or neoprene. Such a prior art compressible laminated cloth as described above is used in making shoes, exercise devices, bags, etc. The foam cotton has an aging problem, whereas EVA and neoprene have a breathing problem.
There is another prior art laminated cloth, which is composed of two thin sheets of knitcloth and a fiber support layer sandwiched between the two parallel knitcloth sheets. This laminated cloth is soft and breathable; nevertheless its compressibility is poor in light of the limited number and length of the fiber in the fiber support layer. In addition, this laminated cloth is expensive.